


Suds

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: After a difficult few weeks, Alec and Magnus take some time in a hotel bath tub.





	Suds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/gifts).



> What can I say. Desirae inspired me again :) x

“What—”

With a splutter of laughter and having to spit out a mouthful of bubbles much less appetizing than the champagne he’d been drinking, Alec gathered up another handful of suds and launched them at Magnus’ face.

“Alec—”

But then no words were possible at all, not for the squeak of the sides of the bathtub as they slipped, and the splash of foamed water hitting every surface of their hotel room imaginable.

The undignified squeak that had first invited Alec’s laughter, technically, he’d brought on himself; retaliating to a teasing comment of Magnus’ by scooping up handfuls of their sandalwood-scented bubbles and depositing them on Magnus’ head, arranging his hair into what _he’d_ thought were interesting sculptures, but Magnus’ delayed response had said otherwise.

But he couldn’t help it; Magnus was usually so poised, so well held-together—even when he let down all his defenses with _him_. It appeared that there were still so many noises of Magnus’ to discover, Alec smiled to himself, spitting out another mouthful of foam as they settled back in the tub; Alec was more than happy to keep finding the ways to seek them out.

“You okay?” Alec asked, turning to see Magnus going cross-eyed trying to look at the residual bubbles on the end of his nose, and reached up to wipe them away for him, only to make things infinitely worse.  

Magnus’ smile for him said that he didn’t mind, however, and Alec decided to take advantage in the reprieve of them apparently trying to dunk each other in the swimming-pool like bath tub they were in, and cupped Magnus’ cheek, drawing him into a soft kiss.

“This was a good idea,” Magnus smiled against him when he pulled back just enough to look at him, humming even more pleased when Alec raised his arm for him to duck under and tuck himself into his side.

“Was your idea,” Alec pointed out, but it was true; it was a good one. A night away from everyone and everything else after a difficult few weeks at the Institute, and equally hassle-filled ones in the Downworld for Magnus, was exactly what they both needed.  

Magnus rewarded him with a kiss anyway before settling back against him again with a contented sigh.  

“You certainly have developed a taste for this,” Magnus commented after pulling back just enough to reach for both of their glasses.

“This?” Alec asked, taking a sip of the champagne and smiling around it.

“Yes,”

“It is good,” Alec agreed, his eyes catching the ice bucket with another full bottle waiting for them, and feeling very pleased that he had no intentions of getting back to the Institute early the next morning.

“It should be; it is $150 a bottle. Not that cost matters to us, of course,” Magnus amended the second he felt Alec tense in surprise. Alec silently wondered exactly how wealthy Magnus was, but had never quite got around to asking, thinking it impolite. And it wasn’t quite the moment, relaxed and candlelit as they currently were.

“It tastes like it costs that much,” Alec agreed, determined to savor the flavor a little more, taking another mouthful and studying the way it fizzed along his tongue.

“You’re worth it,” Magnus smiled, turning to wink at him, his eyes dropping to Alec’s cheeks in mirth, apparently aware of just how quickly and easily he could make him blush. Alec didn’t know how to answer that, so instead ducked his head to kiss him again, sighing softly against his mouth.

“This is good,” he mumbled there against his lips before nuzzling against his forehead and sitting back.

“It is,”

Alec took in the softness of Magnus’ face, free of make up and his hair plastered down on his face from all their dunking, and felt a surge of love for him, ducking to kiss him again.

“Alexander; I should get you to take a bath with me more often if I get to see you this affectionate,” Magnus teased, taking his turn at twisting just enough to nuzzle against him.

“Hey,” Alec objected, wrapping him up tight in his arms until Magnus was wriggling and squirming and actually giggling—another sound he made that Alec absolutely loved—”I’m affectionate with you all the time,”

(It was true. The image he’d carefully created at the Institute was one so very different to the way he behaved with Magnus when they were alone together. One that Jace and Izzy would be delighted to witness for all the teasing opportunities it would give them.)

“It’s true,” Magnus agreed with a lengthy sigh when he was released, raising himself up a little more to kiss him, then running an appreciative hand up over his chest. Alec understood the appeal; the silkiness of the bubbles made the pleasure that was Magnus’ skin on his even better than it was when they were out of the tub; not that he didn’t enjoy Magnus’ skin on him at all times, in all ways, of course…

“I don’t know how else to be with you,” Alec said then, quiet and a little fragile in his honesty. Once, he would never in a million years have believed he’d get to have someone in his life the way he had Magnus. And now that he had him, sometimes it was equally hard to believe he’d allowed himself to be as free, and open as he was with him. But Magnus was worth it, every thought and gesture. Affection was effortless between them, and that was another thing Alec had never believed himself capable of receiving; that same loving affection back.

“I only know how to be with you,” Magnus replied, equally soft and fragile, that sweet, vulnerable look on his face one view that Alec especially loved. It spoke of trust, defenses down, acceptance that Magnus was allowing himself to love as much as he was loving him in return. Alec couldn’t imagine a better image than that.  

The only response to that was to kiss him, to show him how much that openness meant to him. He drained his glass, gestured for Magnus to do the same, then turned, cupping his face to kiss him and slip his way between his thighs.

 


End file.
